


Thank you for always being there

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Series: Thorki one shots written in the middle of the night [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, tw:bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks back on all the times Thor was there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for always being there

Loki and Thor stood side by side outside the doors of Odin’s throne room; he had called them both there to make an announcement of sorts. As they waited they shifted nervously from foot to foot, occasionally casting each other a quick glance.  
Loki, being the brighter of the two, had deduced that this announcement was probably something to do with what he and Thor had spent the majority of their childhood training in, himself magic, unusual for an Asgardian, although not unheard of. Thor on the other had was perfectly normal, he trained as a warrior, just like every other young Asgardian. Thinking of this brought so many memories flooding into Loki’s mind of their childhood, some he would cherish, and some he would rather forget. As he stood waiting, he let his mind wander back to days past, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Loki had been bullied a lot for his study of magic. He always knew that people were talking behind his backs wherever he went.   
“See him, yeah Loki. He is that weird one that studies magic, I’d bet he doesn’t even know how to handle a sword.”  
“See that Loki kid, he studies FOR FUN. He has never even fought in his life!”  
“See that Loki, look at his lack of muscle, he is so scrawny I bet I could snap him right in half”  
Each remark would always be followed by, “He is nothing compared to Thor.”  
Loki was not ashamed to admit that this bullying often made him want to cry, and sometimes, it actually did. But Thor, the great Thor, had always been there. Always. He was always ready to stand up for Loki, to comfort him in his time of need, although Loki never accepted the comfort.  
He smiled as he remembered one particular occasion, he had openly cried that time, oh how embarrassed he had been, crying in front of all those people. He had been having a rougher time than normal, and the constant sniggers and jeers as he walked past did nothing to help. And then, it happened, some horrible person had tripped him, in front of all those people. His books flew across the ground and landed in a puddle, soaking them right through. Tears came to Loki’s eyes and, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t hold them back any longer. As he sat, staring at the ground, tears falling rapidly down his face, he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
“Leave him alone!” Thor yelled, “Why must you be so mean to him! He may not be trained as we are, but that is no reason to dishonour him! Now leave him be, and if this happens again I will personally fight you!”  
Loki then heard hurried apologies, followed by just as fast footsteps. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Thor, smiling and looking down at him, holding the soaked books. Thor helped Loki to his feet and handed over the books, “I will make sure they never do something like that again,” he said comfortingly.  
Loki scowled, “Leave me alone,” he growled, “I don’t need your help. I can manage perfectly well on my own.” With that, he had walked away leaving a dumbstruck Thor behind him.

Remembering this now brought tears to Loki’s eyes. He looked over to see his Thor staring at him, “Are you okay,” Thor asked tentatively.  
“Yes,” Loki smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Yes, I am fine. Never felt better.”  
Thor smiled, “That is good to hear.”  
Loki laughed and looked down at his feet, “Thank you,” he whispered.  
“For what are you thanking me”  
“For everything you have done for me. You probably don’t remember all those times you stood up for me, all those times you offered to comfort me. All those times I refused to talk to you,” Loki murmured.  
“I remember all of it,” Thor replied, “Every time I was there for you, and every time you were there for me.”  
Loki looked up again, tears filling his eyes once more, “Really,” he asked.  
“Really,” Thor replied.  
Closing his eyes, Loki leaned in and kissed Thor briefly on the lips. When he opened his eyes he saw Thor smiling brightly. Loki blushed and looked down at his feet again, “You can forget about that,” he said softly.  
Thor laughed softly, and running his hand through Loki’s hair he whispered, “I hope I never do.”  
“Whatever happens in there,” Loki whispered, looking at Thor, “I hope nothing changes between us. And I hope that we can remember this. And I hope, that you never forget that I love you Thor. Please, promise me that.”  
Thor smiled, “So long as you promise the same, never forget how much I love you Loki, never.”  
“I don’t think I ever could,” Loki whispered in response. He and Thor shared another brief kiss before they heard themselves announced on the other side of the door. They walked in together, unprepared for the life changing effect this one small meeting with Odin would have on everything they had just exchanged.


End file.
